


The Hidden Prophecy

by AzureAlquimista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Medieval Alchemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAlquimista/pseuds/AzureAlquimista
Summary: After hearing the song "Weasley is our king" Hermione behaves oddly. Ginny wants to know why.Talks, confessions... and a strange prophecy that marks the fate of the trio. But, is it real? Or maybe it's just a bunch of coincidences?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	The Hidden Prophecy

The common room was bustling with activity. After the game everyone was moving around, chatting about the unfairness of the sanctions, insulting Umbridge, or drowning their sorrows in butterbeer. Everyone except Hermione Granger.

That she spent an hour sitting in her favourite armchair with a book in her lap was not unusual, but that she wasn't reading it, but spent the whole hour looking at the fire, was.

Ginny sat down on one of the arms of the armchair. "The game was a disaster, but you've been making the statue for an hour. I didn't know you cared so much about Quidditch... Or anything."

She responded without moving an inch. "It's not the match. I've tried to ignore it for years. I wanted to believe that it was all a strange bunch of coincidences... But this is too much. It was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

"What camel? What are you talking about?"

Hermione finally looked away from the flames. "You heard it too: That's why we all sing Ron is our king. Don't you understand? Ron is the king now."

"Come on! That's just a stupid song. Ron is no king."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes he is. That's the problem."

Her friend was sometimes a little weird, but this was a new record. "Right. And I'm Queen Guinevere. Honestly, Hermione. What's the matter?"

She turned red as a tomato. "Actually, I'm the queen."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "So all this is because you like my idiot brother?"

"No... Well, yes. But that has nothing to do with it!... Or it does. I'm not sure."

She grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Okay. Take a deep breath and explain everything to me, very slowly, and from the beginning."

She looked around. "Not here. There are too many people. Let's go to my room."

Five minutes later they were barefoot, sitting on Hermione's bed, with the curtains drawn and a spell of imperturbability on them.

Ginny settled down against the headboard. "We are ready. Now, what is this important secret?

"It all comes from our first year. Do you remember the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Obviously not, but Ron told me everything about it... I suppose."

"Well. Naturally, during that year, I did some research on the matter. It's a very interesting subject... but I started to discover some strange facts. All these past years I've tried to ignore it, trying to convince myself that it was nothing. But this thing about the king is already too much of a coincidence."

Ginny knew what Hermione was like. Sometimes there was no way to shut her up, and other times things had to be taken out of her with a corkscrew. "Okay. And what kind of coincidence is that? And what does it have to do with Ron?"

"I think I still have the notes in my trunk. I can show you..." Hermione started to get up, but Ginny stooped her.

"No! There's no need. I'm sure a summary will do."

Hermione looked a bit irritated by the sudden burst but sat down again. "Okay. The Philosopher's Stone has many uses. It's a rather complicated subject, but to summarize: To purify Lead and get Gold you need to use the Philosopher's Stone. And to create it, it's necessary to unite two key elements: Sulphur and Mercury. Not the chemical elements, but the philosophical ones".

Ginny nodded. "Ok. Everything is very philosophical. And what does that have to do with us?"

"In alchemy, apart from Mercury and Sulphur, Salt is also very important. All three of them are the Tria Principia the three basic elements of all things. The primary trio. And the first parallelism."

"The first parallel... Whatever... with what?"

"A trio: Sulphur, Mercury and Salt. And us: Ron, Hermione and Harry. It totally fits. Don't you see it? "

"A small coincidence in something that had been written for hundreds of years? What I see is that you read too many books and then you get upset over nothing."

"If only! Listen. Sulphur is the male principle, it represents the soul, and it's emotional and hot-tempered. Who does it remind you of?"

"All right: Ron... A little bit. But it could be almost anyone."

"His colours are red and orange... And he's known as the Red King."

This thing was starting to get a bit weird. "Male, red hair, emotional, hot-tempered, a fan of a team whose colour is orange... And now there's a song in which Ron is the king. Definitely a lot of coincidences, but still..."

"That's just the beginning. Mercury is known as the White Queen. It is the female principle, it represents the mind and it is cold and logical."

"It could be you... Or any girl from Ravenclaw."

"What is my name?"

"Well... Hermione." Ginny hesitated for a moment. Was that some kind of trick question? "Isn't it?"

"It is. And Hermione is the feminine form of Hermes, which is the Roman name for...?"

Ginny finished the sentence. "Mercury."

"And not only that. Hermione Granger. The initials are Hg. Which, again, is the symbol for Mercury."

Ginny was going to speak, but Hermione beat her to it. "And do you know what these two elements are called in Alchemy? The quarrelling couple."

A chill ran through Ginny's body. They were simply too many coincidences. There was no other explanation: a magic formula from centuries ago was marking their future. It was a nightmare. "It's official: I'm completely freaked out. How does Harry fit into all this?"

"I think Harry has two roles. On the one hand, he is the Salt, the third element of the Tria Principia. He is the neutral element that is necessary for Sulphur and Mercury to come together."

"In English, Harry is the one that keeps you from killing each other. And on the other hand?"

"I think Harry is the Lead."

Ginny hesitated for a moment, but it was inevitable. It was nerves. "Of course Harry had to play the Lead in this story. Honestly, he likes to Lead people way too much!"

The two looked at each other for a moment, only to break into laughter an instant later.

Some jokes later Hermione sighed wiping away her tears. "Actually all this is not funny at all. But thanks. I think I needed the release. It's as if you discover that all your life is already written. Sometimes I think I'm going crazy."

"Not strange. All this Alchemy thing is completely unbelievable... But it's real." Ginny distractedly pulled her redheaded ponytail. "But going back to Harry. Why is he the Lead?"

The two of them looked at each other and smiled before Hermione continued with her explanation.

"To create the Philosopher's Stone seven phases must be completed, like the seven years we must complete at Hogwarts. At the end of this process, the Philosopher's Stone is created and it will be able to purify Lead into Gold. I think this purification represents the change needed for Harry to grow from the poor boy who was abused by his uncles, to a hero who can defeat you-know-who".

Ginny lowered her voice as if someone could hear them. "Do you think Harry is the one who is going to destroy him?"

Hermione shrugged. "He already did it when he was a baby. If it's not him, I'm pretty sure he'll play a very important role in his defeat."

Ginny didn't want to think about that. All the horrible stuff Harry had faced and was going to face before the end of the war. But no matter what she wanted, the reality was not going to change. "It makes sense. I guess." The two of them were silently thinking. "The King... It's as if the formula for making the Philosopher's Stone was also some kind of weird prophecy. No wonder you're scared."

"Shocked. Not scared."

Ginny smiled. Some things never change. Hermione was never going to show any weakness. "So... You and Ron are going to end up together? Poor you!"

"It's not so bad. Actually, Ron is very brave and cares a lot about me... And he's growing up VERY well, if you know what I mean."

Ginny made a disgusting face. "No. I know nothing about my brothers. Thank you very much, but I don't. And even less if it's about their sex life."

Regrettably, Hermione was totally unable to take a hint. "You know, I think that our first daughter's name will be Rose. I like the name, and the red rose is one of the symbols used to represent the union of..."

"... the quarrelling couple." Ginny cut her with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Yes." Hermione couldn't help but smile and blush. "But we are still very young. Hopefully, it will rake many years yet to be there."

"Or not. You may have to be..." She made a commas sign with her fingers. "united... to help Harry in some way." Ginny had a small ironic laugh. "Ron is so slow! You're going to have to rip his clothes off."

Hermione threw a pillow at her, but Ginny blocked it effortlessly. Advantages of being a Quidditch player. "Actually, you're kind of... predestined. On the one hand, it's very romantic, but on the other... it's a bit horrible."

"It's like someone deciding all your life for you. At first, I didn't accept it and tried to fight back."

Ginny looked at her intrigued.

Hermione only said one word. "Victor."

"Oh. The Bulgarian octopus." Ginny knew that Hermione didn't like to talk about him... Except to try to make Ron jealous. As if that would accomplish anything.

"Yeah. That didn't end well. And it didn't do any good. I've ended up in love with Ron anyway."

"So you're gonna talk to Ron about your situation?" At least something good could come out of this messed prophecy.

"Talk to Ron? Of course not. I want Ron to be with me of his own free will. Not because I had seduced him, or forced by a prophecy."

Hermione was a nice girl. Honestly. But Ginny couldn't imagine her seducing Ron... Or anyone. "Well, then you'd better sit tight. We'd better sit tight, that is. With this pair? the Lead hero and the slowest boy alive. We are doomed!"

"Yes. All in all, we're pretty screwed... As usual." Hermione sighed deeply, much more relaxed. "But the truth is that I feel much better. Thanks for listening."

"That's what friends are for."

Hermione undid all the spells and got out of bed. "What now? Shall we go back downstairs so you can comfort poor Harry a bit?" She playfully winked at Ginny.

Ginny waited to be by the door. "Of course... But only after I tell Ron you're engaged." And she ran downstairs. She could hear Hermione running after her.

"Ginny! Don't you dare..."

Hermione was way too serious. It was good to play a joke on her now and then. Besides, she was such an easy target!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (indirectly) breaks the fourth wall. All the facts about Alchemy, names, etc. are totally accurate.
> 
> In R.L. I'm positive that JKR based the Ron/Hermione relationship in the alchemical lovers, and the trio in the Tria Principia... But in the H.P. universe, Hermione investigated the Philosopher's Stone, so she had to find all this information too. How would she react when she realised that they were, in fact, the alchemical lovers?
> 
> If they really are, all this fic could be considered "canon" even if Hermione never said anything to Harry and we never saw it in the books.
> 
> But, of course, all this alchemical mess could be only a bunch of coincidences.
> 
> So what do you think?
> 
> PS.
> 
> Some readers have tried to assign the seven alchemical metals to different characters, but without success.
> 
> It was also thought that the seven phases of the creation of the Philosopher's Stone might have influenced the seven books, especially the last three. The black (5), white (6) and red (7) phases. Bearing in mind that in the fifth book Sirius BLACK died, and in the sixth book was ALBUS (White) Dumbledore the one to die, the death of RUBEUS (Red) Hagrid was predicted for the last book. Obviously, he didn't die.
> 
> Was all just a coincidence, or maybe JKR changed his mind and saved Hagrid from his fateful end in the last moment?... Who knows.


End file.
